


A New Day

by brycedearings



Series: A Clois Home [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings
Summary: A look into the future of Lois and Clark, where they face unforeseen heartache and joy amidst their everyday chaos. First part in a new series of Clois and their family's journey, "A Clois family".
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois & Clark - Relationship, Lois Lane & Clark Kent, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Lois and Clark - Relationship
Series: A Clois Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A New Day

She waits on bated breath, her hands shaking as she grips the stick in her hands. Her legs were bare- Clark’s blue plaid shirt the only thing covering her body- but she could barely feel the cold air standing in the bathroom as she gazed down at the test.

Lois shakes the bangs off her face, her hair up in a messy bun, but her glossy eyes barely allowed her to see clearly. 

_“Come on,”_ she pleads silently to herself. She hated the desperation she heard in her own voice, but the disappointment from the two previous times she’d done this were enough to set her on edge.

Taking a heavy sigh, she tears her eyes away to look at the timer she’d set on her phone, right on the bathroom vanity. 

The timer had stopped. Her heart sank.

She whips her head back to the test in her hands, naively hoping she’d conveniently missed seeing the other line appearing. But when her eyes gaze down at the white stick, there was still only one line.

Her lips begin to tremble, eyesight blurring further as her grip only tightens. She wasn’t going to cry- she didn’t _want_ to cry, but as the seconds ticked by and the results remained unchanged, Lois felt her throat clogging with the sob she kept trying to suppress. 

“Lois? Oh, hey, there you are. What-“

She turns around, could barely catch his smile fading through her tears. He must have just gotten home from his nightly rounds, and was now changed into casual clothes- a plain white tee and gray sweat pants. She hadn’t anticipated him coming home so early. Then again, the past half an hour had more or less felt like a blur to her. She’d gotten home from a too-late night at the Planet, made a quick detour to the nearest pharmacy before she could talk herself out of it, and then sped home to take the tests. 

Time had felt like it’d trudged on painfully slowly that day, her own physical exhaustion barely giving her an insight to what time of the night it was.

She swallows back the lump, but finds herself unable to let out any words as she continues to stare at her fiancé. 

“Lois, what’s wrong?” His eyes land on the test in her hands- still being held with a visceral grip- and soon, a wide smile breaks free. “Oh my God.” She doesn’t have time to break it to him, to voice the heartbreaking truth and wipe that beautiful smile off his face because he’s sweeping her in for a hug. Her hands barely hold the strength to hug him back just as tightly, eyes blurring further as a wave of fresh tears spring forward.

“Clark…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you suspected?” His voice is light, filled with unbridled glee as he holds her, her bare feet an inch off the ground. It made her feel like she was swallowing back pins and needles, “Oh my God, Lois. I can’t believe you’re-“

 _“I’m not,”_ she doesn’t know how she finds the courage to pull back, to say the words and break his poor heart. She also doesn’t know how she finds the strength to continue looking at him as his smile begins to fall, a deep crease appearing on his brow.

“But-“ he points to the test in her hand.

“It’s negative,” she shows him the stick, hand shaking as he grabs it from her, “they all were.”

It’s then that he looks up to her, blue eyes clouded with a pain she didn’t want to see being reflected back at her. 

“Oh, Lois, I’m-“

“Don’t, it’s okay,” she gives him a watery laugh, but the sound gets lodged in her throat and it comes out sounding more like a sob. She knew he had an apology coming, could hear it being slipped off his tongue the second he looked at her, “I’m fine.”

“Lo,”

“No, Clark. Please-“ her hand comes up to stop his words, and he’s grabbing her wrist to pull her toward him in seconds. The test he held gets placed on the vanity, and he uses the new freedom to reel her in closer.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions,” he tells her softly, hand cupping her cheek. 

Lois smiles up at him, tears free falling down her face, “You couldn’t have known.” She felt like a kid then, standing eight inches shorter than him, barefoot and emotionally vulnerable. 

“Still, I’m- why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugs half-heartedly as he wipes away her tears, “I just- it was dumb, really. I felt dizzy for a few days and everything was making me nauseous. I thought that was pregnancy 101, you know? When that maple donut you brought me this morning made me sprint to the bathroom, I thought- well, shit, this must be it, right?”

“I could have been here for you. You didn’t have to do this alone.”

“Smallville…” she rolls her eyes, sniffing back the emotions that continued to creep up. She wriggles out of his hold, grabs the test he’d placed on the vanity and shucks it into the trash can to join the others, “I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure. And I’m fine.” She wipes away the tears with her hands, giving him a lip-tight smile, “See?”

“Lois,” he sighs as he steps closer to her again, “You’re not fine. You’ve been _crying,_ and it’s understandable-“

“Clark,” she shakes her head, side-stepping him as she tries to exit the bathroom, pausing at the doorway, “I really don’t want to do this, okay? It’s fine, I’m fine. You didn’t knock me up and there’s another crazy workday waiting for us tomorrow, so,” she tries to turn away and leave, but he’s grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

“Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” She wants to snap at him, fight him off, but her limbs are as tired as her heart was, so the best she could do was send him a half-ass glare.

“Shut yourself off and shut me out.”

Lois sighs, eyes wandering around the bathroom instead of settling on his, “I’m not.”

“You’re not,” he reiterates with a stern, yet low voice.

“No.”

“Then why can’t you meet my eyes?”

She bites her lip, closing her eyes before she’s meeting his again, “Clark, I’m tired, please.”

“Lois, we don’t have to talk about this, at least not now, not tonight if you don’t want to, but don’t tell me you’re fine when I know you’re anything but.”

She feels that same sharp pain creep up in her trachea again, the one that makes it hard to breathe and blink without crying. 

Clark takes another step. He’s cupping her cheek tenderly and her eyes flutter close, lips trembling as he wipes away a new set of tears. “Please,” he says softly, kissing her forehead, “don’t let yourself go through this alone. I’m here, I am always here.”

When she opens her eyes, he’s staring down at her with a mixture of compassion and something akin to agony, and it’s then that she realizes _he’s feeling it too._

“Clark…” her voice breaks then, crashing into his open arms and letting out the sob she’d been stubbornly trying to suppress. They sway on the spot as his arms tighten around her, leaning down to meet her halfway. She’s crying into his shoulder, letting out the pain and frustration she’d been holding back. It was easy once the floodgates had been opened, and once again, time was standing at an impasse.

His hands rub soothing patterns along her back, his own eyes shut tightly as their mutual heartache mingles and slowly begins to mend. 

“I’m sorry,” Lois manages to choke out after a few minutes.

He squeezes her almost painfully tighter to him, pulling back a mere second later, “You have nothing to apologize for, Lois.”

She reaches up to wipe a lone tear on his own face, “I’m sorry you’re hurting too.”

He kisses the palm of her hand, “It’s not your fault.”

“Still,” she sniffs, “I hate feeling this way and I didn’t want you to feel it too.”

Clark shakes his head, tilting her chin up at him, “Lois, you should know by now I’d never want you to go through something like this alone.”

“It’s just- this is different. It’s not every day I think I’m… _pregnant_ only to find out I’m _not._ I didn’t even-“ she takes a shaky breath, willing the tears to stay at bay, “I didn’t even realize how badly I wanted to be until I saw that I wasn’t.”

He gives her a sad smile, and she _hates it-_ she hates the way her heart crumples at losing what she never had, and at not giving him what they’d both been wanting for some time.

“We can try again.”

She scoffs, “Smallville, we _weren’t_ trying.”

“All the better,” he states, a renewed sense of determination reaching a crescendo, “We can try now, now that we’re both in a better place career wise, and my Superman duties aren’t taking up as much time.”

“I-“ she bites her lip, shifting on the spot.

“What is it?”

“I don’t- I don’t want to feel disappointed again.” Her voice is small when she speaks, almost child-like and shy, _scared._

“You won’t.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she warns him.

“I’m not making any promises,” he tucks a hair behind her ear, “I’m just letting you know… this _will_ happen for us one day.” 

“You sound mighty sure of that, miracle worker,” Lois murmurs against him.

He smiles, pecking her lightly on the lips, “The only thing I’m sure of is how much I love you, and how much you love me. And I firmly believe that one day… we’ll get a miracle out of it.”

For the first time that night, Lois feels her tears coming not out of sadness, but out of hope, “Clark,” she smiles as he wipes the new tears, “I wish I could say that that was something out of a horribly constructed fortune cookie, but… only you could spout something so romantic.”

His smile meets hers again, their lips lingering for a couple seconds longer. “But please,” he begins once they part, “don’t try to go through something like this alone, not again.”

His words make her flash back to sometime ago, not long after he’d first become _Superman._ He’d come home from a night of saving the world from a myriad of threats, and it only took one look into his sunken eyes to know something was wrong. He’d tried to shake it off, poorly convincing her that he was okay and _‘No, nothing is wrong, Lois, it’s just been a long night.’_ She’d called his bullshit quickly, while still maintaining a gentle tone, and it was only moments later that she’d held him in her arms as he cried. 

It was the first time he’d had some casualties as he donned the Superman suit- not by any direct mistakes on his part- but it had still gotten to him, and he blamed himself for the deaths of the innocent lives he couldn’t get to in time. So, she’d held him as he cried, and she cried alongside with him, sharing his pain and soothing it right back.

After she helped dry his tears, she’d told him to never let himself carry the burden alone- they were in it for the long haul _together,_ for the good and the bad, the happy and the painful. She reminded him that he didn’t always need to talk about it with her, but if he needed a shoulder to cry on and let the emotions out, that she was that person for him, and he knew there could never be anyone else that would allow him to dispose of all the emotions he held inside- no one else that could be as understanding or accepting, without even needing any words to explain.

And while it’d been difficult- and that too, she understood- he’d unloaded all of his pains and worries, as much as his successes and celebrations. It helped her as much it helped him.

“I won’t,” she assures him now, quietly as she stares into his hopeful eyes.

He smiles and gathers her into his arms again. 

“How was _your_ night?” Comes her muffled question a few moments later.

“Unusually quiet, for the most part. Nothing too exciting, but there were no casualties.”

She pulls back with a soft smile, “You know, for as much as I selfishly take joy out of writing your front-page headlines, I actually prefer when Superman has a quiet night.”

“Me too.” He waits a beat, “I just wish it’d been different for you… for us.”

She gives him a sad smile, “I know, but it’s okay.”

“Is it? Are you?”

Lois sighs, playing with the short sleeves of his shirt, “It will be, _I_ will be. Are _you_?”

“If you are, then I am.”

Her still glossy eyes study him for a moment. “You really thought it was positive for a second there, huh?”

“I- might have gotten ahead of myself,” he gives her sheepish smile.

Lois nods, “Maybe a little,” she laughs lightly, “but it was cute- sweet, you know? But that’s why I wanted to wait to tell you.”

Clark shakes his head, “You’re a stubborn woman, Lane.”

“And you want to make babies with this stubborn woman, _Kent.”_

He’s picking her up suddenly, her legs wrapping around him as a surprised squeal leaves her. He walks her into their bedroom and gently plops her down on the bed. 

Her eyes are swollen from the tears she’d shed, and her heart was still half-way lodged in her throat with the pain of a hopeful dream being torn, but still she finds herself smiling up at the one man who never failed to make her do so.

“You’re ridiculous,” she tells him. He’s giving her that boyish smile again, reminding her of when they were teenagers and she’d be able to lure out a joy in his otherwise meek self.

“And I do, you know.” She gives him a questioning look. _“Want to make babies with you.”_

She grins then, full and wide as a laugh bubbles out of her. He meets her in a kiss, their bodies pressing against each other. And as he presses her deeper into the mattress, for the first time that night, she truly believes they’re going to make it happen somehow.

… 

She unties and ties the yellow bow over the box again, a frustrated sigh leaving her when her shaking hands turn the otherwise simple task into a damn nightmare. It takes her two more tries before she can look at the box with a satisfied smile. She runs a finger across the yellow silk, a swarm of butterflies settling at the pit of her stomach when she realizes what she was going to do that night.

 _Later that night_ because Clark was currently flying around the country. The last time he checked up on her was about an hour ago- he was in California, dealing and waiting out a potential bomb threat. 

Sighing, Lois carefully places the small rectangular box under the bed, giving it one last soft tap before sitting herself on the bed again. She puts her glasses back on, reaches for her laptop and opens it up to a blank document.

She waits for the words to come, tries to summon the reporter side of her brain so she could write this article, but to no avail. The blinking cursor mocks her, she’s biting her cuticles and her stomach still feels like it’s home to a new swarm of butterflies… no, _bees,_ she discerns. A whole flotilla of bees buzzing around in there, making her queasy and nervous, _but so excited she feels like she could leap tall buildings in a single bound._

Lois laughs to herself, placing a hand on her stomach. 

“I can’t wait to see whatever surprises you have in store for me,” she says quietly.

Her phone lights up next to her, and she’s reaching for the device quickly. She frowns when she sees it was just a message from Jeff, letting the phone drop without even bothering to open the message. 

The cursor is still blinking, and her stomach is still doing extensive somersaults, this time followed by a loud rumble. She realizes then that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and guilt begins to gnaw at her. She’d barely munched on a couple of crackers at lunch, the nausea seeping through to her, but more than that, she knew it was the mixture of nerves and excitement eating away at her.

_Where was her Superman when she needed him?_

Lois shakes her head, knowing it was an unfair thought. He wasn’t out with the boys; he was off being a literal hero and saving the world from countless of threats. And while she normally had no qualms with him being out for hours at a time- despite still missing him like any normal person would- his absence felt more prominent that day. 

She was thankful for it at first, as it’d given her time to prepare- _and maybe freak out a little as she overanalyzed her plan._ But now, sitting in their otherwise empty apartment, with nothing to do but stare at a blank document because suddenly it was like she forgot to string sentences together… it was mind numbingly excruciating.

“Looks like it’s just me and you for a while longer.…”

“Talking to yourself again?”

Lois whips her head to the side, catching Clark- in a pair of jeans and blue t-shirt- standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

“Clark! When- I didn’t hear you come in.”

He gives her a teasing smile, “You seemed pretty occupied. Down the writing hole again?” He walks over to the bed, gives her a kiss on the crown of her head before settling his eyes on the screen. “Or not.”

Lois toys with the sleeves of her gray sweatshirt, “I might have dozed off… with my eyes open.”

Sitting on the bed, he gives her a questioning look, “Everything okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, no. Everything’s fine.” She’s giving him an all-too bright grin and judging by the way he raises his brow, she knew she sounded anything but. “Okay, I’m stumped.”

Clark chuckles, “Need a break?”

“Yes please,” she sighs.

He takes off her glasses, then grabs the laptop and places them on the nightstand before focusing on her. He leans forward to give her a kiss, “Hi.”

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” she returns his kiss more fervently, and soon he’s fully lying on top of her. “Everything… go… okay?” Lois asks between kisses.

“Found the bomb,” he begins before pulling off her sweatshirt, leaving her in a white tank, “Everyone was fine.” 

She barely manages a muffled _“good”_ before his lips are meeting hers again. Her tongue is sliding against his, body arching into him as his hands explore her entirely.

It wasn’t until his hands reached under the tank, fingers caressing her stomach, does she flinch and pull back. “Wait.”

“Lois?”

She smiles up at him, hoping his super hearing isn’t paying close attention to the rapid beating of her heart. “I uh, I got something for you.”

He quirks an eyebrow, hands resting on her hip and sliding them down until they found the straps of her underwear, “Did you go shopping at that little boutique again?”

She snorts out a laugh, nervous and amused all at once, “No, Smallville. It’s um, it’s nothing like that.”

“Well, can it wait ‘till later?” He’s leaning forward again, but she’s readily stopping him with a hand to his chest.

“No,” she’s proud of the steadiness in her voice, “It can’t.”

He pulls back then, a confused but otherwise intrigued expression on his face, “Okay. What is it?”

She bites her lip, “You have to promise me you’re not going to peek.”

“Lois, when have I ever used my x-ray vision on you? When you didn’t ask me to?” He elaborates when she sends him a look.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to double check. This is a strict no cheating zone, mister. Got it?”

“Lois, come on. What is it?”

She waits a beat, heart hammering against her chest at a faster rate, and she guesses he senses it, because he places a calming hand on her thigh and gives her an encouraging smile. Her lips widen in respond before she’s reaching under the bed, grabbing the box she’d placed earlier.

“It’s not my birthday,” Clark states when the white box is placed on the bed between them.

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s- not our anniversary. Either of them.” She watches his hand toying with the ribbon, and she feels her stomach churning as a wave of nausea hits her.

“No,” she breathes out, “it’s not.”

“Well, then-“

“Clark… just- open it.”

She gives him what she hopes is an encouraging smile, but it feels sheepish as the room around her seems to spin and her throat begins to dry. 

He sends her his own amused smile before settling on untying the ribbon. In true Clark fashion, he was being overly gentle with the yellow silk, not wanting to tangle or wrinkle it. Part of her found it endearing, and the other more impatient side wanted to rip the whole thing apart for him.

What felt like minutes later, Clark sets the ribbon to the side before he begins to lift the box. He hears her catch of breath and pauses to look up her. 

Her eyes were wide, attentive on his hands before she looks up at him. “What?”

He shakes his head, more curious than ever to finish unwrapping his present, “Nothing.” He could sense her nerves, heard the oddly uneven and rapid beat of her heart, the shallowness of her breath and the way she grinded her teeth every couple of seconds.

But still, he prevailed. His eyes immediately landed on a sea of red and blue tissue paper, and he smiles at her attention to detail. Separating the papers, he was met with white cotton.

Lois is thankful then that she was sitting, because otherwise, she was sure she’d be on the floor. Her fingers grip the comforter below, waiting on a single breath as she watched him take out the small piece of clothing, eyes studying the words in front of him.

“Lois, what-“

She can see it, the moment realization hits him, and tears prick at her eyes. There’s an overwhelming urge to throw herself at him, to cry and laugh and scream, _but she waits._ Because he’s processing the information the same way she’d done when she found out.

His mouth is agape, blue eyes light and comically wide. He looks up, an array of emotions staring back at her and God, she must be grinning because her cheeks are starting to hurt.

“You’re-“

Her lips widen possibly more, eyes continuing to blur. She could barely see him through the tears, free falling without control, but his voice said it all.

She’s nodding vigorously now, blinking away the tears and watching as the biggest smile spreads across his face. He reaches her in seconds, hands cupping her cheeks as he kisses her intensely. She nearly falls back against the pillows, but his hands quickly wrap around her, holding her to him as her hands reach for his own face.

Clark pulls back, a toothy grin mirroring her own, “You’re really- are you sure?”

She almost lets out a sob at the desperation in his voice, because she understands, “I am,” she sniffs, “I went straight to the doc this time.”

“When? How?”

Lois chuckles, her whole body buzzing with a lightness to it, “I don’t think I need to talk to you about the birds and the bees, do I, Smallville?”

“Lois,” he tuts, grin still firmly in place.

“I asked Emil to run a test for me a few days ago,” she tells him softly, “He called me yesterday to confirm.”

Clark shakes his head, a few of his own tears now sliding down his face, “I can’t believe it.”

“That’s what I said,” she smiles, wiping away his tears, “But it’s true. How does it feel? Knowing you knocked me up?”

A laugh reverberates through him, freely and beautifully bright, “I’m not sure I can find the words right now. I don’t think anything could give it justice.” He’s reaching for her hands, kissing them soundly. 

“I know you said you wanted me to tell you… the next time I thought I could be… but I just-“

“You’re stubborn,” he teases lightly.

She gives him a playful shove, “I was _nervous._ And- since the last time, I just had this really cheesy idea in my head on how to tell you, and it just seemed right up your alley….”

“It was perfect,” he reassures, cupping her face again, “ _you’re_ perfect.” He kisses her, their tears mixing in the process.

When he pulls back, he’s reaching down to pick up the white onesie again. The words etched on the ridiculously tiny fabric staring back at him and making his heart leap into his throat again.

 _‘Daddy’s my superhero’_

“I never- I never thought this would happen,” he confesses softly, “You know, before I met you. Before we were....” His voice trails and she’s nodding in understanding, reaching out to hold his hand- the onesie still being held viscerally between them.

“I know.”

“Our lives are about to change forever.”

Lois chuckles, _“I know.”_

“How have you been feeling?" He asks after a beat. "Have you had morning sickness? Was this part of the stomach bug you had the other day?”

She smiles at the urgency in his voice, eyes curious and filled with concern, “Yeah, that was the magical work of _Smallville Junior_ ,” she taps her stomach, “But it hasn’t been too bad.” Her eyes widen suddenly, “God, I hope I didn’t just jinx it.”

“And you haven’t- I mean, has there been any… _side effects?_ Aside from the usual pregnancy symptoms?”

“You mean, have I suddenly gained the power to shoot fire from my eyes or have superhuman strength? No, unfortunately.”

“Lois,”

“What? I think it’d be pretty cool if the little mister or missus could lend mama some Kryptonian powers." Lois shrugs, "I kind of miss the super speed.”

He shakes his head at her antics, smiling nonetheless, “As long as you’re both safe and healthy, that’s all I really care about.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” She leans in to kiss him again, their teeth clashing in the process.

“Do you know how far along you are?” Clark asks when they pull back, forehead resting on hers.

“Emil estimated about six weeks, but we scheduled an ultrasound for next week to double check. Oh, and he’s now my official OBGYN. You know, in case our little super baby wanted to show off before they made their big debut.”

Clark grins, possibly wider than before as he continued to stare at his fiancée. _His pregnant fiancée._

“What?” Lois chuckles.

“Our baby.” His voice is low and full of the same awe she felt in her heart. He’s reaching between them and placing a hand on her stomach, just below where her tank had ridden up.

“Surreal, huh?” Lois exhales, placing her own hand above his.

“Have I told you how happy I am yet?”

She grins, “Not in those exact words.”

Their smiles are meeting once again, and this time he’s gently pushing her back against the pillows, box now kicked and forgotten somewhere on the floor. He blindly finds the onesie with his hand, gently placing it on the other side of the bed before completely focusing on Lois.

“I love you so much,” he breathes against her. Her eyes flutter to watch him, unfiltered joy staring right back at her.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

He kisses her again, lips trailing down her body until they rest on her stomach. He pulls up her tank top, feeling the way her breath catches in her throat when his hands caress her abdomen. 

_“I love you,”_ he places the gentlest of kisses right below her bellybutton, and she feels her throat constricting at the mere sight.

He looks up at her, smile full and eyes bright. Her hands are holding onto his arms, watching as he continues to leave featherlight kisses on her stomach. He pauses moments later, eyes a little wider and head tilting to the side.

She knew that look.

Lois almost leaps off the bed, but her hands merely grip him harder, “You can hear it?”

Clark nods, lips slowly widening as he looks at her again. “I can hear it.”

She’s pulling him up then, a mixture of laughs and tears and kisses mingling between them. “I’m only just the tiniest bit jealous you heard the heartbeat before I did.”

Clark chuckles, “Maybe if you ask nicely, she can lend you some super hearing so you could listen too.”

_“She?”_

Clark shrugs, caressing her stomach “Or he. I don’t know, it just slipped out. I’d be happy either way." His smile turns teasing, "Although... I would be over the moon if we happen to have a little Lane in our midst.”

“You’d be in _trouble_ if we had a mini-me, Smallville.”

“If she’s anything like you, I think I could handle it. Or at least, enjoy trying to,” he winks at her.

She’s taken back to nearly a decade ago, when they’d first met and were driving each other crazy- getting to know each other amidst dangers and arm punches and high school dunk tanks. If someone had told her she’d grow to fall in love with her plaid-wearing monosyllabic friend, and _be pregnant with his child,_ she’d had them committed.

“What?” He asks.

“If this baby’s anything like me, they’re going to be head over heels in love with you.”

He leans to kiss the hand that’s stroking his cheek, “Right back at you.”

He’s kissing her once again, this time needier as a renewed sense of love and desire crashes over them both. She’s pulling up his shirt, and he starts to fully rid her of the tank top she wore when her stomach grumbles.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I heard _that.”_ They both chuckle.

Clark caresses her stomach. “I guess someone’s hungry."

“Two someone’s, to be exact. I might have skimped on lunch earlier,” she winces.

_“Lois,”_

“What? Try dealing with morning sickness and a heavy dose of anxiety as I mulled over how to tell you I was pregnant.”

He shakes his head, pulling her up from the bed, “Come on.” He leads her to the kitchen, opening up the fridge to her view. “What do you want to eat?”

Lois scrunches up her nose, eyeing the remnants of the food they had. “Nothing looks remotely appetizing.”

“You want to order in? Or I can pick something up if you want? What about that little café you like so much?”

“Clark,”

“Although you really shouldn’t be eating so much sugar, get something healthier. And the lettuce that’s in your burger doesn’t count.”

_“Smallville.”_

“What?”

She steps into his arms, “I was thinking some Chinese and maybe some ice cream for dessert? Mint chocolate chip and salted caramel.”

His eyes narrow, “Fine, but I’m stopping by the store to grab you some food that doesn’t come frozen or prepackaged.”

“The vegetable chow mein has leafy greens in it,” she murmurs playfully. 

“I’m still stopping by the store, Lo,” he gives her a kiss. 

“Mmm, you’re such a good provider to us.”

_Us._

Clark grins, placing a gentle hand to her stomach, “I’ll be right back.” He’s blurring away then, leaving Lois standing in the middle of their kitchen, a grin plastered on her face.

She places her hands where he’d recently had his, feeling her stomach rumbling once again. She lets out a soft chuckle, “Patience, bug, daddy’s going to be right back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning on making this a part of a series of one-shots (not necessarily in order), surrounding the growth of the Lane-Kent family. I’m a sucker for some Clois + babies fluff, and I hope you are too haha 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think- it fuels my chaotic writer brain. And feel free to let me know if there’s something you’d like to see out of this new little series! xo


End file.
